


Kirishima Natsuya [NOT] [COMPLICATED] Yamazaki Sousuke

by Kiitty



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: He was her best friend, he knew her better than anyone else. Better than her own mother. He had issues. Life had stopped for him, or maybe he just decided to take a break. Either way, he was not there.  She, well, all she ever wanted was to be.  Just be. Live. Do what she wanted. She wanted things to be simple. Not complicated. And him? He injured his shoulder and was about to take an important step forward. It will either end his career or revive it. Complicated was not part of either of their plans. So how come this is precisely what happened?





	1. CHAPTER 1

 

 ****_It was the sound of crying that got his attention. A continuous crying that seemed as if it would never stop. He left the ball he was playing with his brother on the floor as he followed the crying sound. The house was mostly, empty, the little boy knew that Miyazaki oba-san was there somewhere, it was rare for her to allow such crying to continue. The crying lead him into a familiar guestroom. He stayed there from time to time. His parents left him with the Miyazaki’s elders often. What was foreign was the sight of a baby crib with a small red-haired toddler with big blue eyes that were filled with tears._

_His eyes scanned the empty room. A sigh left his lips as he approached the crying girl. A squeaking sound startled the brown haired boy as he realized that he stepped on something. The crying stopped, those blue eyes were suddenly looking at him with curiosity. The boy bent down picking up the toy. He looked at the small stuffed otter. “You want this?” he questions, the little girl already had her hands stretched. “Here.” he handed the stuffed animal. The smile he got was the most beautiful and captivating thing the five-year-old boy had ever seen._

_“I can’t, mother, I just can’t!”_

_“She is your daughter!”_

_“I am not ready for this, I wasn’t eight years ago, and I am not ready now! I am not like you.”_

_“You can’t just abandon her!”_

_“I am not, and this is why I brought her here. I know you will do a much better job. I lost too much to my boyfriend and first child. I will not do this again.”_

_Blue eyes shifted towards the source of the voices. His gaze followed hers. He recognized only one of the voices. The one of Miyazaki oba-san. Although he was just five-years-old, he could tell more or less what was happening. Why this little girl was here. There was a loud noise, and the door to the room slide open forcefully._

_“Who are you? What are you doing here?” the woman barked as she noticed the boy standing next to the crib. “Mama!” The little girl smiled, stretching her small arms towards the woman. The boy didn’t reply as Miyazaki oba-san quickly followed the woman._

_“Sayuri! Don’t you dare to yell at the boy! I am sure Natsuya was just friendly.” She scolded the woman._

_“She was crying.” The boy, Natsuya, spoke. His amber eyes narrowed. He didn’t like the woman that stood before him. She was pretty, but she was not kind, even his five-year-old self could tell. The woman left out a small scuffing sound as she made her way out of the room._

_“I left her things in the living room, I will call…” She concluded, and Natsuya could hear the front door open and shut close. He turned to look at the girl in the crib, watching how the previous glint was slowly disappearing, tears reappearing once more. Something inside him couldn’t take the sight._

_“Hey, want to play with my brother and me?” He asked all of a sudden, he quickly picked the otter plushie that she dropped when she called for her mother. The tears that were threatening to fall stopped, she sobbed as she took the toy and nodded. He looked over at Miyazaki oba-san only to freeze, noticing her drying the tears in her eyes._

_“I am sorry Natsuya-chan, could you take Akina-chan? I will come in a few minutes.” She quickly opened the crib, allowing Natsuya to hold the girl’s hand as he led her away. Some part of him knew, although he didn’t realize it back then, that he will do everything in his power to never see these eyes fill with tears again._

~.~.~.~

“Ugh…” A groan escaped the sleeping woman’s mouth as she felt a vibration somewhere. She blindly tried to locate the source, too tired to open her eyes and look for it. Delicate fingers wrapped around the device, she opened one eye as she looked at the screen, sliding her finger on it to answer the call and hold the device to her ear.

 _“Yo! took you long enough.”_ A familiar voice greeted her.

“Some people want to enjoy their beauty sleep Kirishima…” She muttered tiredly as she slowly rose from the comfort of the bed. Her blue eyes landed on the red glowing digits of her alarm clock. 06:17. Technically she still had 13 minutes to sleep.

 _“They do?”_ She could make out the teasing in his voice.

“Natsuya…”

 _“Sorry, sorry, not the right time of day to make jokes, I know.”_ Her lips twisted into a smile. Yes, he knew better than most.

“So, you are calling too…” she encouraged him to continue as she stumbled on clothing article that laid discarded on the floor. She picked up a shirt, holding it to her nose to sniff it. Good enough until she will take a shower. She slipped the shirt on, trying to hold the phone at the same time.

 _“What ca-...”_ His voice was cut when she accidentally let go of the phone. “Shit…” The curse slipped past her lips as she retrieved the device checking for damage. None. Lucky.

“Sorry, can you repeat, I dropped my phone.” She quickly held it to her ear, exiting the bedroom.

 _“Figured.”_ She rolled her eyes at his response. _“Just wanted to see how you were doing.”_ She could tell by the smoothness in his voice that this wasn’t the case.

“Really, Kirishima, I figured you wouldn’t even bother with lies when you talk to me.” She let out a sigh, holding the phone to her ear by her shoulder as she filled the coffee machine and turned it on.

 _“Ok, ok… you are always so cranky in the mornings. I am sorry for waking you up. I figured you were awake by now anyway.”_ His voice was still light and playful. _“Come on Kirishima, drinks on me.”_ Another voice came from the other side of the phone.

“Really drinks? Isn’t it early for a drink?” She questioned, “It’s what? Five in the afternoon in America?” Akina leaned on her forearm against the counter.

 _“London, I am in London right now.”_ He corrected her. Her lips pressed together forming a thin line, London, she could never keep up with him.

“So what time is it there?” She decided to go with that.

 _“Past ten, night time here.”_ He stated simply, _“Perfect time for drinking.”_ She could hear the laugh in his voice as the voices around him joked and laughed.

“Anyway, what did you say you were calling for?” She questioned once more. A small smile playing her lips, feeling warm arms wrap around her middle. It was evident in her voice that something pleased her, as her voice because softer after with each word.

 _“You are not alone?”_ Some of the lightness in his voice disappeared as he questioned, he could tell, and she knew it. _“Akina, you should be mo…”_

“And you should drink less and come back to Tokyo to make up with your brother instead of remotely monitoring him. Should I keep going with what you should do or what I should do?” She cut him off, though her voice was still light. The arms around her tightened, lips grazing the nape of her neck.

 _“At least be careful…”_ he sounded defeated. She felt bad. _“I will talk to you later, just message me when you are free.”_

“Natsu…”

 _“Message me.”_ the call was cut off. He blue eyes narrowed at the screen of her phone. Did he just hang up on her? Another sigh left her lips, followed by a small chuckle as she was pulled against a muscular chest.

“What did he want?” A masculine voice questioned in her ear.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She answered with a question of her own, Akina made no signs of trying to leave his arms.

“You make a lot of noise when you get up, and I have an early doctor appointment,” He replied, “and, I need my shirt back.” she smiled at his reply.

“You will have to wait until I shower.”

“I can join you.” his voice was husky, and she liked how it vibrated against her skin.

“You have an early doctor appointment, and I have classes soon. Plus, if you won’t go out now, you will be late because you will surely get lost.” Unwillingly she tore his arms from around her and stepped away, chuckling as the dark haired man groaned in annoyance. Although, his lousy sense of direction was how they met.

His eyes followed her retreating form, clouded with lust as he watched her strip off his shirt, mouth watering at the sight of the naked skin and feminine body. He glanced at the clock grunting in displeasure. She was right, there was no time. The door to the bathroom closed, hiding her body from him. He soon could hear the sound of the running water. The man ruffled his dark hair. He glanced at the coffee machine.

~.~.~.~

Akina stared at her reflection in the mirror, checking out her appearance. Her steel blue eyes looked back at her as she braided her red hair. She looked ok, nothing was out of place. Good enough for public appearance. She never bothered with make-up. She was going to class, not a date, she was there to impress with her grades. Although, even if it were a date she wouldn’t bother with make-up. Her skills with cosmetics were parallel to the ones of a six-year-old. So was her sense of fashion, she followed the basic rules. Simple and plain clothes and no extreme colors. Her crimson hair was bad enough to deal with.

The apartment was empty when she walked out of the shower. Typical, he was never the one to burden with his presence. He was relaxed and comfortable to be around. He was clean and always left the place organized when he left. He was thoughtful and caring. He never overstepped the boundaries they set for this… _relationship_. They were friends, but when it came to sex, they were just two people with a particular need they needed to take care of. Emotion and previous relationship aside. No deep conversations. Just sex. Nothing more. Nothing less. They could catch up some other time. It was a while since she bothered with a one-night-stand since she met Sousuke Yamazaki.

A cup of coffee greeted her on the kitchen counter. By the scent, she could tell it was made exactly the way she liked it. Taking the cup, she sipped and a smile formed on her lips. Perfect. Glancing at her phone, she noted that she still had time. Akina quickly went through her messages, chuckling at the one she got from Sousuke.

_Free tonight? - 06:55_

_Have a date with the library - 07:07_

_Want me to join? - 07:07_

_Only if you can find me - 07:08_

_...._

_Cheeky, you should be punished - 07:10_

_Only if you can find me - 07:10_

A small chuckle left her lips, ever since they met and Akina learned about his lack of sense of direction she was teasing him about it. No reply followed her last message. He was never one for long conversations. At least not through texting. Now than, she should be heading off as well, and since the older Kirishima called, maybe she should drop by and see how the younger brother was doing. Luckily, he lived just a few apartments away. If only she could remember how he liked his coffee.  


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Natsuya stared at red letters flashing on his screen indicating that the call has ended. Soon the screen changed, for a moment the picture he used as his background on his phone flashed before the screen went dark. It was taken two years ago without their knowledge, he got it only recently when Nao changed his phone. It was of him and Akina, they were both covered in snow, he was holding her close. They were so close it seemed as if they were going to kiss. One of his arms was around her waist, the other was tucking her hair behind her ear. Her long red hair was slightly messed up. He could make out the blush on her cheeks, her nose slightly red from the cold. This was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them because it was before things between them changed. Before he set her free.

Natsuya remembered that moment quite well. It was a little over two years ago. They went to the same high-school, only he was a senior while she was a junior. They lived next to each other their whole lives and he would walk with Akina, and sometimes with Ikuya, home every day. Akina was always slightly clumsy, although she always looked so graceful, she sometimes would trip over her own legs. He waited for her outside and the moment she stepped out, she managed to slip and send both of them down and she ended up on top of him. Talking about embarrassing.

Although, they were so close since childhood they never really cared. But something in that moment was different. Nao snapped the picture as he got up and helped Akina up, that blush on her face was so damn cute and suited her. She rarely blushed around him, maybe because she was so used to him. She was the only one immune to his charms, maybe because he practiced every move, pick-up line, flirting technique he learned and developed, on her. That was how he knew it worked. But on her, everything worked out only once. Because they were best friends, they were like family. She was closer to him than his own brother, knew him better than Nao himself.

“Oi, earth to Kirishima, are you there man?” Natsuya snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the guy he had beaten in a race only a few hours ago, “You have been staring at the screen for 15 minutes, what happened? Did you get dumped by your girlfriend?” his tone was teasing.

“Nah, just a good friend. Been trying to catch up for a while now, but I move around and she studies all the time.” He explained.

“You like her?” He questioned as he sat by the bar next to Natsuya as the bartender handed them glasses of beer. Something flashed in Natsuya’s eyes as he took several big gulps of his glass.

“I care about her.” He finally replied after a few moments of silence.

“Oh? So why not ask her out, it’s clear this is more than caring.” another one of the guys sat by his other side.

“Hey! What’s up with this investigation? I thought we are here to enjoy some drinks.” Natsuya tried to avoid the question.

“Well, we lost the competition and prize money and we lost the bet, so drinks are on us. The least you could do is share some details.” the dark-haired guy, Michel, threw an arm around Natsuya’s shoulder grinning. “So, why aren’t you together? Does she has a boyfriend?” he pressed.

“N-, I don’t know.” realization hit him like a truck, he didn’t know. He didn’t have the slightest idea what was going on in her life. The girl who was his best friend, the same Akina he had known since she was three-years-old. He used to know everything about her. But now, now that he was thinking about it, when was the last time they actually **talked**? not just exchanged a few words or texts here and there. He raised the glass of beer to his lips drowning everything in few seconds, slamming the glass against the table.

Michel and the other guy, Mark, exchanged looks, ordering another round of drinks.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_There was silence though it was pleasant, comfortable and comforting. He was lying naked on his back, one arm behind his head while the other was holding the woman’s body against his. He was fully awake, although Natsuya was sure that if he will fall asleep now, it would probably be the best sleep in his life. But, he didn’t want her to wake up and wonder or be confused even for a moment. Although, he was not sure how to take in everything that happened tonight._

_The events that led to their current situation kept replying in a loop in the back of his mind. Her sweet moans playing in his mind, and there was also the feeling of her skin. Soft. smooth. Addicting to touch. He couldn’t stop caressing her. Her head was on his chest, sleeping deeply and peacefully. He wouldn’t change a thing if he had a chance. Even if the woman in his arms was the one he swore to protect, to keep the smile on her beautiful face. Whatever will happen he would accept it because he could never regret it._

_“Natsu…” her voice called his name and his heart skipped a beat._

_“Hmm…?” he hummed in reply, caressing her skin, feeling how goosebumps appeared on her smooth skin._

_“What… are we…” he knew she couldn’t make a sentence. She was wary and he could tell, he wanted her to feel good. He wanted her happy more than anything. He was a coward for not telling her back then._

_“We are whatever you chose and want us to be. Nothing has to change.” He stated, pulling her body closer and kissed the top of her head._

_“I don’t want us to change. I don’t regret anything either. I can never regret this. Because it’s you…” She muttered softly. Natsuya felt himself breathing easier, yet there was something else looming and making him sad. She didn’t want things to change. But at the very least they were still friends._

_“Good, because I would hate to lose you.” his frame towered her lifted himself a bit. Their eyes locked once more and he kissed her. And she returned the kiss. The magic was broken as he pulled away, resting his forward against her own. One kiss, leading to another, and another. Things grew heated, eager. Before he could control himself he was he was sliding inside her warmth._

_“Oh god… Natsu…” he couldn’t get over how his name sounded when she said it in such bliss and utter submission. She was his. And yet he left her. He left it at this._

 

“Ugh…” a deep grunt left the man’s lips as he woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the nightstand. It wasn’t his own place and phone. First, he opened his brother’s.

_Ikuya - as far as I know, she doesn’t have a boyfriend. 23:37._

Natsuya felt as if he could breathe again.

_Ikuya - But I saw the same man leave her apartment for a while now. 23:37_

“Fuck.” He cursed, running a hand through his hair as he sat up throwing the legs over the edge of his bed. His face was in his hands and he found himself wondering what he was doing. She wasn't in a relationship as his brother claimed, yet she was seeing someone steadily. That's new, when was the last time she was open for any contact that wasn't friendly or sex only? And he wasn't there to take his chance.

The silence in the room was interrupted only by the ruffle of sheets. Warm and soft skin pressed against his back. It made him sick. Because now that he was sober he could not pretend that this was **her**. Because he felt sick for using women to satisfy a need for one specific woman.

“What's wrong? I bet I can make you feel better.” her voice was sultry, he could feel her hand slide around his body and down. He was not in the mood though.

“You can't. You should leave.” he felt bad because he was an asshole in how he brushed them off. Coldly. Uncaring. They weren't Akina. Without looking at the woman, who he was sure, resembled the one he longed for, he went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Hopefully, she will be gone when he gets out of his bath. Only after the door was closed, Natsuya realized he was still holding his phone. So he checked the other text in it.

_Akina - I am alone. Sorry about this morning. 01:41_

He smiled as if he would even be able to stay angry or even be angry with her. Though his eyes stayed fixed on the time. When they talked it was almost eleven p.m., three hours ago. It took her three hours to reply and he couldn’t help but wonder if she was just busy or if she was fucking with that guy.

“You are over thinking it.” he told himself, running a hand through his messy hair.

_Are you free? 01:59_

_Akina - I can be free ;). 02:00_

_I would hate to make you skip classes. 02:00_

_Akina - As if we didn’t do that all the time in high-school. Remember how many times Nao scolded us? 02:01_

_lol I do, but it’s not high-school anymore for you. 02:02_

_Akina - That’s why you should be grateful that I am a genius. 02:02_

Natsuya let out a laugh, despite whatever he felt, she was making him feel good. He could almost forget that she was with someone else. That they were what they were in the past. That he was obsessively in love with her. _Almost._

_I am going to shower and call you. 02:04_

_Akina - Want me to join you in there? ;3. 02:04_

What wouldn’t he give for those words to be the truth? For her to be here with him. What things would he do to her? Natsuya shook his head as if this would clear his mind. Nothing could though because it was clouded and hunted by  _her_.

 


	3. CHAPTER 3

_ The university’s library building is impressive _ . That was the thought that went through his head as he stared at the complicated looking structure with the sign ‘Library’ next to it. Only this wasn’t the building itself but a picture of it that Sousuke had just found. If only he had known how the building looked like two hours ago, he wouldn’t have wasted so long looking for it. Who was he kidding? He would have gotten lost even if he knew how the building looked like. This place was huge and complicated even with a map in hand, it didn’t help that the size of the facility probably matched a small town. It was even worse for him, Sousuke Yamazaki, the man without any sense of direction. 

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. It was bad enough Akina called him that, but now he was calling this himself. It would have been easier to call her. Sousuke knew that. Akina wasn’t better than him when it came to sense of direction. However, she had a good memory and once she knew a place, she was good at explaining how to get where. Because she knew exactly what to say to get him where he needed to. He let out a short chuckle, not only to  _ places _ he needed to get to. Sousuke held out his phone and took a picture of the map and the library building. “Now, let’s find this building,” he muttered quietly, noting he was by the psychological facility.

The reason he didn’t want to call her was that he will admit that he got lost again. Akina was a wonderful woman, but she liked to tease him a lot. While Sousuke didn’t mind that, this will ruin the mood he wanted to set. He was a man on a mission and that mission was to finish what he wanted to do this morning. Which was to fuck her once or twice more before he goes back to Iwatobi. Yes, they were friends and they were ‘fuck buddies’ as well. Akina liked to distinguish between the two. When they were friends, there was no room for sexual contact. When they were fuck buddies, they didn’t speak about anything personal, no emotions involved. She wanted to keep it simple by preventing it from becoming emotional or developing into a relationship. Sousuke was fine with that because he didn’t want or need anything as complicated as a long distance relationship.

Things were complicated enough for him as it is. He was honestly ready just to give up swimming until Rin told him not to. He was also on the right track, or so he thought until his doctor told him about the surgery that could either close the door for him once and for all or open it wide enough for him to go through it which is how he met Akina.

_ He was honestly sure he was going took the right direction. He took the right turns, he followed the instructions people gave him, yet he couldn’t find the damn office. His doctor had recommended him to see an expert and get a second opinion. Only that expert was located in Tokyo. Sousuke had arrived at his office only to find that he was teaching at the university and altering between seeing people at the clinic and the university facility. His assistant gave him the address and a map with what seemed at the time very clear instructions. Luckily he located the university, but he couldn’t find the office. _

_ Looking around him, the structure of the place recembeled the place he was supposed to get to. The only problem was that he still didn’t the office. His gaze returned to the map in his hand and… bang… “Ouch… watch the fuck where you are going!” an angry female voice snapped at him. Sousuke dropped the map in the process which joined the hips of scattered papers and boxes. In the middle of the mess was sitting a female around his age. He didn’t register much of her, because his eyes were glued to her legs and the way the skirt she wore was hiked up, showing off those… panties, were they were allowed to be called that? Because they barely covered anything. His brain probably stopped working because he could feel his pants tightened and he cursed himself for wearing jeans.  _

_ “Oi! Eyes up, are you going to keep staring?” the angry voice questioned, which made him force his gaze up the girl’s body, and it didn’t help that the rest of her looked good as well. Not she was fucking hot, and he couldn’t bring himself to get annoyed by her because if he played his cards right, he might turn this day into a much better one. Sousuke was confident in that, he never had trouble scoring girls even when he was in a private all-boys school. _

_ His eyes finally reached the pretty face of the girl he had probably knocked over. Although he was sure, she was the one to ran into him. He was surprised to see that although she was wearing an angry look on her face, her eyes were checking him out and the look he saw in them. Well, he could work with that. Putting on his sexy smirk, he offered her a hand. “Sorry, I should have looked where I was going.” he apologized, offering his hand, which she took. He easily pulled her up, hard enough to make her body bump into his arms and he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Are you ok?” he questioned, his face close to her’s and eyes locked on her lips before shifting to the beautiful eyes. He liked the look that he found in them. _

_ “I think you should let me go now before I scream rape,” she stated which caused him to quickly follow the request. He watched her as she straightened her skirt and fixed her shirt and he couldn’t get the feeling that he shouldn’t miss the opertunity in getting to know this woman. _

_ “Sorry, again.” he let out a nervous laugh. “I can’t help it, you are very alluring.” he smiled a little. Her gaze was on him now and she didn’t look too angry. “I am Sousuke Yamazaki.” he offered his name in hopes to get her own. However, she didn’t say anything but began to collect the papers that she dropped when they ran into each other. “Here, allow me to help.” he quickly joined her as well simply because he was taught better than let a woman do all the work. Especially since he was part of the reason she had to collect everything now. _

_ “Akina Miyazaki,” she finally gave him her name after they finished collecting the papers. “I think this one is yours?” she added, handing him the map he dropped earlier. “What are you doing here Yamazaki-san?” she questioned as he took the map. _

_ “I was looking for professor Saito,” he answered, taking the map and putting it in his pocket and quickly taking the boxes off her hands. “Are you stupid?” were the next words that left those beautiful full pink lips and Sousuke snapped out of his fantasy on how they would feel to the actual words that left them. _

_ “Excuse me, but I don’t think I did anything to justify being called stupid,” he replied, now a bit less kind but still very interested in this Miyazaki girl who seemed to have a lot of guts to be talking like that to a complete stranger who obviously was so much bigger and stronger than her. Not someone she would want to piss off. _

_ “Oh, sorry, I mean, you are way off your desired location,” she replied and Sousuke couldn’t help but think she was exaggerating because the place he wanted to be was deep inside her. Since when was he acting like such a lustful teen? He wondered. Then again, it was a while since he blew off pent-up frustration. Usually, he just burned off the extra energy through swimming. It was a while since he was in the pool and a while since he really had a good work out because of his shoulder. “Are you listening to me?” she questioned, and he suddenly realized how close her face was to his. _

_ “No, I am honestly trying to figure out how to get into your pants,” he replied before he could even stop himself. He watched how her expression changed from annoyed, to… pleasantly surprised?  _

_ “Are you in a hurry?” she questioned and he didn’t waste time in checking his watch. _

_ “My meeting is in half an hour,” he replied. _

_ “How fast do you work?” _

_ “How fast do you want me to do it?” _

_ “It will take me ten minutes to get you to professor Saito, he is on the other side of the campus.” _

_ “Enough time for both of us,” he replied, he led her to the empty looking classroom, slamming the door open and pressing her against it, lips crushing against hers, and quickly traveling down her jawline and neck. He easily picked her up and she didn’t waste any time to wrapping her legs around him. _

_ “Someone is in hurry” she breathed out, gasping as he bit her neck. _

_ “You left me with only twenty minutes to get you to scream my name and leave you wanting more,” he replied in a husky voice as he loosened his belt and unzipped his jeans. _

Needless to say, he had managed to get her to want more and more of him. Sousuke smirked as he located the woman he was looking for. “Found you, ready to fulfill your promise?” he whispered in her ear.


End file.
